


We've Gotten This Far (Now what?)

by primxl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Underage Sex, Divorce, Elsanna - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Masturbation, NSFW, Sisters, Why Did I Write This?, technically siblings but through adoption, teens exploring their sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primxl/pseuds/primxl
Summary: Iduna and Agnar decide to adopt a 10-year-old girl and everything is fine for a while until;Someone cheats.Two sisters (unrelated but depends on how you want to see it) end up falling in love through comfort.Possible separation starts to loom over their heads and nobody wants that.Follow this story if you want to have no idea where this is going. Because the author doesn't either.WARNING: The tags have changed, and will continue to do so as the story progresses.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first uploaded Elsanna fanfic! Woohoo!

"I've never built a snowman before." The blonde haired girl looked down at her feet as her new sibling studied her like she was from another planet.

"What do you mean you've never built a snowman. Its easy!" Truth was it didn't look very hard to Elsa. She's seen other kids do it. You take some snow, pile it on top of itself, put some sticks in. But that wasn't the issue.

"My foster parents never let me stay out for long."

"Well my mom and dad wouldn't do that. So now you can make one right?"

"I dunno Anna.."

"C'mon Elsa, don't you wanna build a snow man?" Even though she didn't have proper materials for staying outside in the cold snow for very long yet, it didn't bother her. The happiness she felt by doing something she always wanted far outweighed any other feeling. Besides, the cold didn't bother her that much anyways.

-

Of course, the clothes situation changed pretty fast. The next day Anna's parents took them both shopping for some new winter gear.

"Elsa, have you ever been to the mall?" Iduna, Anna's mother asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Well I guess we'll have to change that, too." Iduna smiled at the newest addition to their family. She didnt want to show pity for the young 10 year old that they were now responsible for, but she also wanted to make sure she got to experience new things at least for the tine being.

They first went to a clothing store where they were sure to find products that were in season. Most of the clothes that Elsa had were old tshirts and jeans that didnt fit quite right. They let the girl pick her own clothes from the pre teens section and had Elsa try them on for a while. The excitement on the girls face when she saw a fuzzy sweatshirt was priceless.

As anyone would, they soon got tired of trying on clothes though. Once they checked out and made sure she had all the essentials for a winter in Arendelle, it was time to head to another store.

"Papa, can we go to the one with all the cool toys and stuff?"

"Yes of course. We should find something for you two to play together."

Entering the store quickly overwhelmed the two with excitement. But just as quickly, Elsa hesitated. She didn't really know if they were going to let her just pick out what she wanted. Why waste money on a girl you might not even want in your house after a while? Iduna noticed her hesitation. She let her husband and Anna go off and look on their own while she spoke to Elsa.

"Its okay sweetie, you can pick something you like from here, I promise." She reached for the girls hand slowly. "I know your previous foster parents had not been kind to you. But you have a home with us honey. You are apart of this family, and will be treated as such." Elsa looked up at Iduna, with hope clear in her eyes. No more words were spoken, but for the first time Elsa wanted to hug her foster parent. So she did.

Meanwhile, as much distraction as a toy could bring to an 8 year old, Anna noticed the interaction. She smiled and ran up to the two. Agnar tried to stop the child but it was already far too late.

"Group hug!" Anna shouted and Iduna chuckled as she felt her 8 year old daughter wrap an arm around her and Elsa. Of course she would want to be apart of it too. Not too long after her husband Agnar joined them. While an odd setting for a family group hug, she couldnt have chosen a better moment.

They spent the rest of that evening just trying to get the things that would make Elsa feel more welcome. Dinner was spent at a local restaurant called Oakens. Apparently Elsa knew the mysterious owner there too. Neither her or Oaken would explain how, but they smiled upon seeing each other and clearly shared a special bond over hot chocolate, so there weren't any worries.

Elsa would never forget how kind the Andersens were. They were the perfect family. Not the kind that just pretended to be and was something else entirely behind the scenes, and that was very common among her foster families.

Which is why 7 years later she didn't understand what was happening.

-

This was not the first argument that the sisters could recall about their fathers actions but it was probably the one they could remember the clearest. Not many times did they hear their mother yell in anger, or at all for that matter. And never before had she sounded so sad while doing it. Their family as a whole was never so broken before either.

"When we got married you promised me loyalty. I knew that you were a playboy before but I thought you'd change for me. Or at least stop for our family now. But we're not enough for you. So why don't you do us all a favor and sign the papers-"

"You are enough. You and the girls are all I want I promise. That woman you saw, she came on to me-"

"And you let her-"

"I told her it was over!"

"There shouldn't have been anything in the first place that you had to end!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Im done with that now. I don't want to get a divorce Iduna. I thought I needed something from her but I don't. I had to have a wake up call, but I've realized that there is nothing else that would make me happier than to be with you in this family."

"Wow that is so touching. You thought a loving wife and two amazing children weren't enough for you, so you go and try to be with another woman but as soon as you get caught is the moment you "realize" that you had what you wanted? Unbelievable. Please, just leave. I'll send the papers over to our lawyer. Sign them."

"Im not signing those papers and I'm not leaving the girls."

"I don't think they want to live with a man who was going to trade them for some hussy they met online."

"Let me talk to them, please."

"Fine, but they are smart enough not to believe your lies."

Anna and Elsa were upstairs, holding each other whilst secretly listening to the argument going on downstairs.

"I don't want him to leave, but im so mad at him too. Why did he have to do that to Mom? She tried so hard to make sure we had a stable family and he was selfish enough to ruin it."

"I know Anna. I'm mad at him too. Mom doesn't deserve that. We don't either."

"If they actually get a divorce do you think that he'll try to make us live with him?"

"Maybe but.. I don't know how that works especially with adoption involved." Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs slowly. For a while they stopped outside the door. They almost thought he'd left but then a knock came.

"Girls? Are you in Elsa's room?" Agnar called out, voiced raspy and cracked.

"Yeah, come in." The tears were evident on his face. He really looked sorry for what he had done. He bent down next to the bed where both of them sat, wrapped around each other.

"I take it you heard us fighting?" They nodded a response. Agnar's face saddened even more, and he went in for a hug. Anna took it, but Elsa moved away.

"Elsa, sweetie I'm sorry. Im sorry to you both. I never shouldve seen that woman. She doesnt mean anything to me compared to you guys and your mom."

"If you believed that, I don't think you would've done it."

"I made a mistake. A terrible one. But I'm still your father right? I just want a second chance. But I need it from all of you."

"Is mom giving you a second chance?" Anna asked quietly.

"I... I don't know yet. I hope so. But I think.. If you guys can give me a second chance, so can she."

"No matter what you're still my dad. But you hurt mom more. I want to still see you but unless she wants you here, then I can't say I do either." Anna removed herself from her fathers embrace and settled next to Elsa. They exchanged a hardened glance at each other, and Anna turned back to look at her father once more. "I think I could say the same for Elsa as well." Elsa nodded.

"Please girls, im asking you to give me a chance. I can prove to you that this family is more important to me than anyone or anything else. At the end of the day, your Mom and I might not work it out. I love her very much, though I do accept that I broke her trust and her heart. You are my children though. I still have to watch you guys grow up into adults and much more. How will I be able to do that if I'm not here?"

"You will have to figure it out. It's not our job to fix your mistakes, but we all have to deal with the consequences." Elsa remarked, a bit frustrated and deflated from her father's actions. A resigned yet desperate look washed over like a tidal wave onto Agnar's face. He had finally come to a full realization of what he had done. No one drove him to do it. Now he was losing his wife and his children. There wasn't much he could do about it. He stood up slowly, and hugged them both once more, whispering his last apology before exiting the room.

They knew their mother was probably just outside the door, also listening in. Yet no voices could be heard as Agnar went to what was once him and his wife's room, and began to pack up. Elsa wouldn't forget everything he did for her. She wouldn't hate him for this. She couldn't, it was so hard to hate someone you loved for so long. But for right now it wouldn't be right to override their mothers wishes. She deserved to live in a house she worked so hard to fill with happiness without a cheating husband.

"Anna."

"Hm?" Anna mumbled into Elsa's shoulder, crying softly. Elsa knew she would have to be the stronger one in this situation. It hurt more to see Anna upset than her father anyways.

"I know that everything isn't going to be normal from now on probably, but remember we are still here, together. I've got you just like always."

"Yeah, you're right. I wish this was just some messed up dream though."

"Me too." Elsa kissed her forehead and moved so they could lay down together until they fell asleep in each others arms, hoping the next morning wasn't as terrible as they imagined.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

An unpleasant ringing sounded through the dimly lit room. Both girls reluctantly woke up and pulled themselves from the other, slowly taking in the memory of the day prior.  


"Why does it have to be Monday of all days.." Anma grumbled. 

"I wish we could stay home. As much as I hate being behind, I don't know if ill be very productive at school."

"Yeah. Maybe Mom will let us stay home for the day."

They got out of bed half heartedly and made their way to the kitchen where their mother would most likely be.  


What they were met with was someone who resembled their mother, but something was not quite right. Her form looked exhausted and drained as she sat over her cup of coffee. Her eyes had been droopy and bloodshot from a likely tear filled sleepless night, and her hair didn't look too pretty either. This was to be expected though.  


"Morning." Iduna greeted the girls but didn't have the energy to look at them face on.  


"Morning." Both girls answered in unison as they joined her in the kitchen, grabbing something simple for the both of them before sitting down at the table. A tense silence settled heavily in the air around them. Everyone wanted to talk about the same thing, but no one knew what to say.  


The first to speak was Anna, with the main question Elsa and Anna were stuck on. "Where did he go? What's he gonna do now?"

Iduna's eyes widened for a moment before she sat up, startled and surprised at the question. "He's.. Supposedly staying at a motel until he can find a permanent space."

"Oh." Anna frowned, not really knowing what she was expecting but disappointed with the answer.  


"I know I left you guys with a big decision to make my letting him go up there and beg you to stay. I'm sorry. But I am thankful you girls are so considerate of my feelings. I don't want to live side by side with him, though I would've been ready to make that sacrifice if that is what you needed."

"Mom, if I may speak frankly," Elsa started in a serious tone. "He was prepared to leave us in the end if he decided we weren't his happiness. Giving him the opportunity to stay would only enable him to take away from yours. I feel bad but, if it were me I would want the same. You don't have to apologize."

Anna nibbled on a poptart before speaking quietly. "He hurt all of us Mom. I miss him already but it was already so hard seeing the strain between you recently. I think, as bad as this feels now maybe it won't have to be anymore after this." 

A somber look spread across Iduna's features. "Unfortunately I might have to disagree with you Anna. Although he is too regretful now to fully grasp the situation, he will most likely still try to gain your support and move back or worse, have you moved in with him."

"He can't just,  _ do _ that right?" Anna asked incredulously. "I know I thought about it yesterday because a lot of families get kind of split up after divorces but surely if we don't want to he can't make us?

"Not outright, but if he went through the courts there is a possibility. He has a more stable and we'll paying job than I do. I'm lucky that he didn't put up a fight for the house."

"So our opinion doesn't matter?" Elsa growled out at her now soggy bowl of cereal in anger.  


"It absolutely does honey. I'll make sure that what you guys want is very much noticed if he even attempts this. For now we shouldn't worry so much."

That statement seemed to appease all three of them for a moment until breakfast was done with. It was clear that no one wanted to deal with the usual day ahead. So in an unspoken agreement when their mother beckoned them over to the couch to watch a movie, they all decided to stay home and call in later.  


The movie was boring and any other time would've been switched out for a different one by now, but some part of it felt like everything was okay. Iduna sat in the middle and let them to lean on her as they watched. It wasn't how they usually spend family time but maybe it would become a thing they did now.  


The rest of the day went similarly. No one really did anything but the inaction was soothing. Just to sit in your pyjamas and do something mindless for a while brought peace.  


-  


Days past and slowly it started to become a steady stream of manageable reality. No one had heard from Agnar yet, and that was okay. They didn't know if they wanted to just yet, or what would happen once the time came, though maybe it was better leaving that thought for the moment in question. 

At school they decided to keep that information to themselves. They had close friends but not close enough to where they felt the need to share what had happened in their household. Questions were asked about their absence and a simple "cold spread through the house" answer sufficed. It was as if nothing had really changed, or at least no one outside of those involved noticed. 

A phone on a Saturday afternoon threw a wrench into their peace. Well, the message left by the caller did. Elsa and Anna enjoyed a quick brunch made by their mom as Iduna worked silently in her office. All was fine, and then a loud but muffled voice echoed slightly through the walls, grabbing their attention away from their meal.  


"You don't call for a week and now you want to come back?! If you want to see them, you have to give us time to even consider it and on our terms." Iduna shouted, admittedly frustrated. No reply came but the next line made both girls nervous. "Have you been drinking? I don't know if you think I'm stupid, but I'm definitely not letting you near them if you're going to be like this."

Anna glanced at Elsa and swallowed, frightened. Elsa pulled her out of her chair and into her arms. "It's okay. Mom's got it covered, we don't have to worry." She stroked the girls hair until she felt her calm down a bit.  


"You think he actually started drinking again?" Anna's small voice vibrated into Elsa's chest.  


"I hope not, he quit for so long and he was a bit mean tempered before when he did." Elsa answered honestly.  


"What if he started again because of us? We made him leave.." Anna's voice broke as she started to cry. Elsa moved to wipe her tears and pulled the small redhead into her lap.  


"No Anna, he made the choice to fool around and risk leaving us. If he started again, that's a problem that only he could take responsibility for. You did nothing wrong okay?" The younger 15 year old nodded and rested her head on her sister's shoulder.  _ She can be so strong yet so fragile at times. I had enough experience in adults letting me down, but she doesn't deserve this kind of disappointment,  _ Elsa thought to herself.  


The muffled shouting stopped and they heard their mother hang up the phone. She stepped out into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a thermos. "I have to go meet with a client, I'll see you two later. Do you want me to cook or bring something home for dinner?" Iduna asked while she searched for her car keys before grabbing them off the table where she left them. As she did she noticed their position at the table and was perplexed at the sight, but then again their closeness wasn't odd to begin with. "Are you alright girls?"

They blushed and separated a bit. "Yeah, we're fine. Just talking about dad." Elsa answered with a slight frown.  


"Okay, you know you can talk to me right? I know I'm old and your mom but if there is anything I can do to make this situation just a little bit easier for you guys please, just ask."

"We know, you've already made it not suck as much as it could, thanks mom." Anna chuckled and hugged Iduna. Elsa joined them after a few seconds and resisted the urge to bring up that moment years ago. 

"No, thank you girls. I love you so much." Iduna tightened her grip on them both. 

"I love you too" Elsa and Anna returned the sentiment to their mother before letting go.  


"So.. how about Oakens for dinner?" Iduna smiled widely at her kids. They smiled back instantly and nodded, eagerly waiting for their mother's return before she even left.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. They will start to get closer I promise.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one..

Staying home alone for the rest of the afternoon always allowed the two to do whatever they wanted. Sometimes they'd leave, or bring friends over for a while. Today they decided to relax at home together and forget about the conversation they eavesdropped on for a while. 

It was times like these where Elsa really started to notice and be grateful for how  _ close _ she and Anna were. She knew she could rely on the younger girl to be there for her and she could only assume the other felt the same way vice versa. Even in moments where it didn't seem so important, they mostly always wanted to spend time with one another and it felt so good. The change from having no one to someone at all times still had some getting used to after all these years. Without Anna it'd be really difficult to feel apart of the Andersen family, even with the unwavering love from Iduna.  


With their father gone they'd only gotten more familiar. His absence gave them a reason to express themselves with just the two of them and really comfort each other.  _ The sweetness of it all despite the underlying circumstances.. _ Elsa thought tenderly as she sat on the couch with Anna's legs draped over her own. She brushed her fingertips softly over the girls ankle distractedly as they sat, with Elsa's attention focused on the show the TV was playing while Anna scrolled through Instagram. The soft touches pulled Anna away from her phone momentarily. The gaze in Elsa's eyes seemed deep in thought.  


"Elsie.. I can see your wheels turning in there. Lost in thought?" Anna asked playfully while she scooted closer to Elsa's side.  


"No," Elsa began, trying to put words to her thoughts before speaking to not sound weird. "Well yes, but.. I don't know."

A troubled look dawned Anna's features as she studied her sister's expression. Whatever it is really seemed to really be plaguing her thoughts. "You can tell me whatever it is, maybe I can help you figure it out?"

"Did you ever notice how we are really friendly, and only seem to get more friendly? I mean compared to other siblings. We don't even fight. Isn't that odd in a way?"

"Yes, but it's not a bad way. I think it's because we didn't spend our entire childhood together. Although sometimes I think had we been sisters from birth we might've turned out the same just because of how cool you are."

"Cool? It boils down to my.. Coolness?"

"Yes, nerd."

"Hey! I don't think I'm a nerd." Elsa laughed at the comment, her feelings not really being hurt but she wasn't about to sit there and accept it.  


"Okay then I don't know how you manage to be chill and a complete dork at the same time but you do it so well. Anyways, think about it. A lot of older siblings complain about their annoying younger siblings. But we don't argue even though I can be very annoying at times with how much I'm always in your space. If you weren't so chill about stuff I did I think that's where we would start having a fall out."

"You make a very good point. But to me you really aren't annoying. I love having you in my space. I used to enjoy being alone because I thought that's how it would always be. After I got adopted that changed and all I could ever want was a little sister to care about that wanted my attention and cared about me too."

"That's.. really sweet of you to say Elsa." Anna cuddled up to Elsa and squeezed her tightly. "I really couldn't have asked for anyone better to come walking out that car when Mom and Dad brought you home."

"Thank you Anna." Elsa squeezed her back and rested her chin on the girls head. "It's sad to think other people don't experience this on a day to day basis. They're missing out." Elsa sighed out pleasantly with a content smile when neither of them pulled away from the hug that was beginning to turn into a cuddle.  


"Most people get into a relationship for that, but now I guess I don't need one if I have you." 

"You only just got out of your boy crazy phase. I wouldn't rule out relationships just yet."

"Even if I did i'd still make time for you and your hugs."

"That's nice to know." Elsa said genuinely.  


"Will you make time for my hugs when you find that  _ special someone _ ?" Anna asked jokingly but Elsa could tell her question was honest. The answer that popped into her head scared her.  _ I don't know if I want anyone else but you.  _ Her face reddened at the mere thought of her possibly ever being more than adoptive sisters with the girl.. She shook the thought out of her mind before she could think about it any further.  


"Yes, of course I will. But for now you don't have to worry, I won't be looking for a while."

"Why not?"

"With everything going on.. I don't want to add anyone else to the mix and complicate things further. And I don't know what the dating pool is like for intersex people." 

"That's understandable, I could see how that would make it more difficult because of people's reactions, though I personally don't see the problem. Now that I think about it though you really haven't dated anyone before have you?"

"No, of course not. You would've known." Elsa chuckled lightly at herself for being so weird. She really couldn't keep much of a secret from Anna.  


"You're one of the lucky ones. It's hard to find people our age who want something that isn't superficial or has some.. underlying motive." Anna grimaced as she thought of her most recent ex-boyfriend Hans. "You have to be really careful. Anyone would be lucky to have you though." 

"Why do you say that?"

"You are a truly amazing person. Beautiful inside and out if I may be cliche. And even though you don't call yourself a social butterfly, once people get to know you, they can't get enough of you. I should know, I'm one of those people." Elsa couldn't hide her flushed face this time and Anna smiled as she poked her sister in the side to pull her sister out of her apparent embarrassment. 

"Stop flattering me! The only reason I'm able to let people in now is because you showed me how, Anna. You shine so bright it's impossible for anyone to hide in the shadows around you. You say people can't get enough of me but I don't think you get how addicting you are." 

Anna shared the same flush at her sister's words, feeling very warm and fuzzy knowing her older sister thought so highly of her. It almost made her feel lightheaded.  


They forgotten how much time had passed when they heard keys jingling at the door. Their mom was holding a stack of papers along with her briefcase as she entered the house. She looked over seeing them yet again wrapped up in each other and smiled.  _ I must be very lucky to have children who get along so well,  _ Iduna thought privately before she set her things down and took off her jacket and shoes.  


"Hey mom, we didn't think you'd be back so soon!" Anna questioned.  


"Soon? It's been almost 4 hours. I thought you'd be chomping at the bit waiting for me to come back so we can go to Oaken's." Iduna remarked a little surprised.  


The girls remembered suddenly at why they were so excited before their mother had left. How could they have forgotten to get ready for going out? Elsa and Anna both scrambled off the couch to go into their designated rooms and get dressed appropriately for dinner. Their mom laughed at their antics before going to her own room to change out of her business clothes.  


A little over a half hour later, all three ladies were ready to go in their casual outfits. It wasn't like Oaken's had any specific dress code but it was always nice to go out with fresh clothes.  


The car ride wasn't filled with conversation, but to replace the silence they all agreed on the pop hits radio station as they drove over to their favorite restaurant. Everytime a song came on that they all knew, one of them would turn the music up. They sang their lungs out on High Hopes especially and kept going after they parked outside when the song hadn't finished yet.  


"Always gonna be that one in a million, always had high high hopes!" It was a mystery why they needed to shout-sing that last line and basically all of the rest, but they weren't going to question it.  


As usual, they were greeted at the door by Sven, a charming young man in his early twenties who was a distant but very close relative of Oakens. He seemed to work every time they came. 

"Ah the Andersens, minus one?" He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the absence of their father. They froze for a moment but luckily Iduna saved them from the awkwardness with a quick answer.  


"He's away on business." She smiled half heartedly.  


"He's always been the busy bee huh?" Sven chuckled and led them to the table they usually sat at when available. It was comforting but also odd to sit there without Agnar. "Will you guys need menus?" A unison of polite no thank yous gave Sven his answer. "Then what can I start you off with?"

Iduna ordered wing dip and chips, with a round of hot cocoa for each of them. The mixture was peculiar but certainly not one that bothered them.  


"3 hot chocolates and a wing dip coming right up!" Sven walked off and came right back immediately with their order. "Apparently Oaken saw you walk in and put in the usual." Sven smiled as he put their food down. "Would you like a moment to think about your entrees or will that be all for now?"

They all put in their order and enjoyed the appetizer while they waited. Conversation came naturally but a slight heaviness weighed over the table, as no one wanted to talk about the missing father. Iduna was the one to put an end to it.  


"We all know its weird. But we're going to get used to it. Who is to say we can't enjoy a simple night out without him, right?"

"Right." Both girls answered.  


"Okay then. Enough about him. How have you two been doing lately? Since I had to take on more clients I feel like I haven't checked in on you guys enough."

"I'm fine. I haven't told anyone at school and Elsa and I have been working this out ourselves. It's taken some adjusting but everything is starting to feel normal again, at least for me."

"Yeah I agree. Once I stopped acting like everything was being turned upside down I realized it was mostly the same. I can still do the same things. We even signed up for the musical this year."

"Musical? You told me nothing about a musical.." Iduna raised an eyebrow at them after hearing the news.  


Elsa and Anna realized that they really didn't mention it as it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.  


"I'm sorry, we kind of just wrote our names down and moved on. We don't know if we'll actually do it but I signed up for stage crew and Anna still has to audition." Elsa added.  


"That's fine I just like to know when you have things going on. Let me know if you actually are going to do it, I'd love to come see you two."

"Of course mom." Anna smiled seeing her mom wasn't really mad at them for leaving her out of the loop.  


Their food arrived and they dug in to their respective meals but kept the conversation going. It was almost as if last week didn't happen.  


But of course, a shocking reminder had to come walking through the entrance of Oaken's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for what's coming next haha.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating and tags have changed. If you think I forgot to add something and should tag it, please feel free to leave a comment and I will do my best to include it.
> 
> Nsfw content is outlined between bold headings. So of you want to skip it, dont read in between the headings.

Agnar saw them first before the girls could notice him. Sven of course greeted him at the door as usual, pointing him in their direction in thinking a nice surprise was in store for the family. 

The trio were enjoying a shared desert before their father interrupted them.  


"How come I didn't get an invitation?" Agnar questioned with a smirk. He looked tired, and his clothing worn and unwashed. Even standing a couple feet from the table all of them could smell how he reeked of booze. Elsa grimaced as she took in the stench and Anna turned her face to look away from him.  


"Agnar, you know why. But the real question is why are you here?" 

"I came to eat with my family." He raised an eyebrow and responded dryly. 

"Well, we were actually just going to leave." Iduna stood up and started to put on her jacket and motioned for her daughters to do so as well. He stopped the girls from standing and leaving however.  


"You can, I'll pay for your meals. I'd like to spend some more time with my kids." Agnar went to sit with them and Iduna stepped in the way immediately. A few of the diners had taken note of the confrontation, but didn't dare to interrupt.  


"You are out of your mind. Please, go back to wherever it is you came here from. I would consider letting them spend some time with you but you have to be in the right place first, Agnar."

Agnar's face hardened and he snarled angrily at his wife. "I'm not going to let you stand in the way of seeing my own kids. I've helped raise both of them. You are making them turn against me, so you can keep them for good." He raised his voice alerting many of the other patrons. At this point, Sven came back over and assessed the situation quickly, not giving Iduna or the girls time to respond to Agnar's outbursts.  


"Mr. Andersen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or be escorted out." Sven said in an even tone, trying not to anger him further. "Are you going to need to find a ride?"

This seemed to calm him down enough, knowing he didn't want to be thrown out by the owner himself. "No, thank you." He gave an uncomfortable and embarrassed glance to Sven before turning and apologizing to his daughters. "I'm sorry, I really am I just-"

Anna interrupted, and it was clear she was on the verge of tears. Elsa stroked her back as she spoke, "We know Dad. But sorry doesn't make our family the same as before or erase what you did. You need some help, before you can try to fix anything. Please, it's so h-hard.. to see you like this.." Anna's voice broke as she tried to speak. Elsa pulled her to her side and continued to stroke her back, easing her soft cries. 

"I'm sorry Anna. I love you so much, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I promise I'll make this right." His eyes glazed over as He took in the girl's words. He left after, with another apology and promise that he most likely wouldn't remember the next day.  


Sven took a moment to gather their dishes before allowing them a moment alone. When he returned he brought a large take away box with extra desert. When Iduna went to grab her wallet he waved her off. "It's on me. Don't worry about it, Oaken will understand. I'm sorry I let him interrupt you guys, I should've known he didn't have good intentions when I saw his appearance. He never looks like that."

"Thank you. I.. didn't know how to explain what was going on at the door. I apologize for my dishonestly and his actions." Guilt ran through Iduna's body and was only partially disuaged when Sven simply shook his head and said it was okay. They put their jackets on and left after giving him a proper tip and left a note for Oaken.  


The car ride once again lacked conversation, for different reasons this time. Iduna drove them home quickly and let the radio run though no one sang or listened to it much at all. Elsa made eye contact with Anna several times through the passenger mirror, trying to read her expressions. It was a common form of communication between them but this time was the hardest. Elsa knew how her own feelings were colliding with her brain's explanation of the evening, but she had no clue what the girl was going through and assumed Anna must be feeling similarly. Her blank staring and small frown told her that much.  


Once they got home everyone went to their respective rooms. It wasn't normal for the teens, they usually hung out until bedtime or even had sleepovers in each other's rooms. Yet Anna disappeared into her own and Elsa did the same in sensing the girl needed to be alone after dinner.  


Falling asleep so early was just as annoying as waking up early, because one caused the other. 3 am rolled around and Elsa wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much longer. Anna was curled up on the couch, watching TV on a low setting to not disturb anyone else. Anna looked up at her sister who hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet, and waited for her to return from the kitchen. Finally, Elsa saw her on her way back, but this time with two steaming mugs.  _ I guess she did see me.  
_

Elsa silently handed her a mug, to which Anna muttered a "thank you" and sat down next to her. She sighed heavily as her back met the cushion. They drank the coco in small sips and watched the movie that played on the screen without talking. 

Once Anna finished she leaned against Elsa and moved to give her some of the blanket. Elsa smiled at the action, knowing now that the girl probably wasn't purposefully ignoring her earlier. They all had some stuff to think about privately.  


"You know.. I think some of that cake is still in the fridge." Anna gave her sister a mischievous grin and nudged her side. Elsa laughed before getting up to grab the take away box. 

"I'm going to save some for mom." Elsa said, as she divided up the desert and put hers and Anna's on a plate, leaving a good portion for their mother in the box.  


She came back with their food and they savoured each bite of the delicious cake. "I forgot about this, if I'm being honest." Elsa realized after eating a couple forkfuls. 

"Me too, until I woke up. I thought about getting some but I didn't want to eat alone."

"Now you aren't." Elsa stated as she lifted up her fork, ready to cheers Anna's. They clinked their silverware before continuing to eat.  


"Are you okay? I know I kind of hightailed it to my room after what happened at the restaurant. I just didn't want to talk or think about him."

"I'm fine I guess. I know you told me he used to have a drinking problem, but I hoped if he was sober for all these years, things would be different."

"Well, a couple years before you came, he had to go to these meetings every week or so. He was starting to get a bit scary after he lost his job at the company and started drinking. So mom made him go and get someone to help him stop. After a while he got better, didn't drink at all and managed to get his old job back, but I'll never forget how he acted. Now it seems like he's doing it again."

"I'm so sorry Anna. He scared you again, didn't he? I saw a look in your eyes when he came over to us."

"Yeah, he did. Like I said he never hurt either one of us but I feel like if he weren't in such a public place he might've done something." Anna looked away and Elsa could tell her breathing was uneven as her back shook. She rested a hand on the other girls shoulder and coaxed her into her arms.  


"Even if he tried, no one is going to let him hurt you okay? I won't, and I'm positive that mom won't either."

"It's not just me though Elsa. I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Anna started to cry and Elsa did her best to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. Of course she would try to make sure nothing would, she couldn't promise the girl that no one would be hurt in the end, because she really didn't know.  _ But I can't tell her that,  _ Elsa thought uneasily.  


At some point when Anna stopped crying they separated. Anna drew herself away from Elsa and looked at her, determined. "We'll protect each other then. There is no reason why I can't get hurt but you can."

"Yes, but unless we are in a very dangerous situation I don't want you thinking about this, okay?"

"Okay." 

They awoke late midday in the afternoon. Their mother had already left to work again but left a note on the fridge. 

The note read:

> Elsa and Anna  
> 
> 
> I made some sandwiches and salad to go along with it. I had to leave for work and didn't want to disturb you two on the couch. There's some money on the table if you guys need to order something, I'll be back late. Try to relax today and if you can, stay home. You can invite a couple friends over, just make sure they don't destroy the house.  
> 
> 
> Love, Mom.  
> 

Elsa read the note out loud to Anna before grabbing it and throwing it in the recycling. "I wonder why she wants us to stay home?"

Anna shrugged at her sister. "Maybe she's just worried because of yesterday. But it's okay, it's not like we had plans to go anywhere right?"

"Right. Do you want to call someone over though?"

"Maybe later. I think I'll take a shower and do some homework first. I never get anything done with my friends around." 

"Okay.. Let me know when you're done, I'm going to get ready too." Elsa furrowed her brows momentarily before shaking her head.  _ When did she ever voluntarily do homework? I'm not going to say anything just in case she changes her mind.  
_

**-NSFW CONTENT AHEAD-  
**

After Anna was done she called for Elsa and told her she could use the bathroom. She hopped into the shower and sighed as the warm water cascaded down her body. The scent of Anna's soap still lingered in the bathroom and she inhaled the strawberry cinnamon mixture that was unique to her sister. A dull ache pulled below her stomach as she took in the smell and scrubbed her body. Thoughts of her sister ran uncontrollably through her mind. Her smile, strawberry blond hair, small yet curvy body..  _ Wait what?  _ She looked down and noticed how hard she had gotten while thinking about the girl.  _ Oh god no. I can't be having feelings for her. That is so inappropriate. She'd hate me. Iduna would hate me. Everyone would think I'm the weird girl who has a crush on her sister. They'd give me up for adoption!  _ Once again she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts she'd been having. But a little voice spoke to her anyways.  _ It's not that weird.. Plenty of people fall in love with their adoptive siblings. It's not like you're actually siblings or spent your entire childhood together.  
_

"Ugh! I need to get out of here." Elsa began to rinse off but part of her still had yet to calm down.  _ I can't get out like this..  
_

Guilt poured over her as she touched herself. She groaned as her sensitive flesh finally sought some relief. She began to rub her member in slow strokes and made herself picture anyone but Anna to speed up the process. She grinded into her own hand as the people she pictured slowly morphed into her younger sister. Her mind told her to stop, that what she was doing was wrong but her heart and her erection told her to keep going. Images of red hair floated through her head, and a curvy bottom came to the forefront of her mind. "Ohh, Anna.." She quietly gasped as her nether region tightened preparing for release. She grunted as she came, splattering a milky white substance on the shower wall. She quickly used the shower head and some soap to clean herself and the mess she made, trying not to think about the person who brought her to her climax.  


**-END OF NSFW CONTENT-  
**

She came out of the shower and toweled off, before putting some lotion on and combing through her hair with the products she usually used. Slipping on a sports bra, socks and some loose bottoms, she went to grab her clothes and put away the supplies she used. Before she was done the girl she had been trying desperately not to think about knocked on the door. 

"Hey Elsa are you almost finished?"

"Yeah, I'm about to come out now."

"Okay, when you're done getting dressed come to the kitchen, I'm going to heat the sandwiches mom made."

"Alright, I'll try to be quick."

Elsa scurried off to her room put on a plain white shirt and ripped grey jeans before grabbing a royal blue button up that she would leave open. She walked out of her room and joined Anna in the dining room where she had already put the salad in a bowl and 2 cut subs on a plate for Elsa and herself. 

"Wow that was quick."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting, you get impatient when you want to eat." Elsa smirked at the girl before looking away and remembered what she had done in the shower just over 15 minutes ago. She recovered quickly though so that Anna wouldn't realize she was acting differently. 

They dug into the sandwiches and each texted their mom in thanks for their lunch. Anna said she'd be calling Kristoff over to see if he'd want to hang out and that left Elsa to her own devices for a while. She cleaned up after their lunch and went to read a book that was for a project she really didn't have to work on a while, but it was nice to stay ahead of her studies.  


When Kristoff arrived she greeted him politely as always, but noticed herself struggling to do so. She never had anything against the guy. He was nice and him and Anna were best friends even before Elsa moved in with her. But that wasn't what bothered Elsa. It was the fact that he obviously had some feelings for her sister. She of course knew this and only wanted to protect her, or at least that is what Elsa thought. He was a football player first and foremost. I mean it's not like anyone who plays a sport is a bad person to Elsa. Hell, even she plays ice hockey when it's in season. But jocks have a stereotypical reputation and even though she trusted that he wasn't like the rest of his teammates, she couldn't get over that if they dated Anna would likely get hurt. The voice from earlier came back to her and she didn't want to listen but what it had to say couldn't have been more true.  _ You're jealous.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this awkward break, I got carried away and had to break a chapter up. There wont be many more chapters where minors are doing.. Nsfw stuff and I'll mark it accordingly when it crops up. This story is more about romance and healing than lust between teens. With that being said I will try to limit the details and move on.


	5. Chapter Five

That realization hit Elsa only slightly less hard than when she had realized her feelings for Anna. She took a moment and snuck a glance out of her room to see if Anna had left her door open. 

The door was open but she couldn't see much into the room without blatantly standing in front of hit. She caught a glimpse of them standing in the middle of her room, and Kristoff going to brush her sister's hair back.. It wasn't like they were making out or being romantic in any way, but the way Elsa's heart wrenched made it feel like they were. Each of them were also holding a packet of paper and looking at each other directly in the eyes.  _ What are they doing? _

She tried putting the jealous thoughts out of her head and managed to calm down.  _ So what if they dated? It's not like I could ever date Anna. If she wants to be with him then so be it.  _ She eavesdropped slightly on their conversation as stood quietly next to their room.  


"I know why you came." Anna said in a serious tone.  


"You do? But how.." 

"How could I not? This whole town hates me. They all want me dead. And so do you." Anna sounded really upset.  _ What is she talking about? Everyone loves her..  
_

"I thought I did, but then I realized that they are wrong about you. You're not a vicious monster or a hideous beast, you're just a girl. Outcasted by the world and lonely. But you don't have to be. I can prove to them-"  _ Is Kristoff out of his mind? She isn't any of those things-  
_

"No, you can't. Believe me, I've tried to show them. A lowly boy from a small village won't change that."

"They're going to knight me. I'm sure I'll find a way to persuade the people if you just come with me." Elsa looked into the room more closely and saw that they were reading from scripts. They must be practicing for auditions tomorrow. Elsa stopped eavesdropping and went back to her room, waving off any idea that Kristoff might've been trying to get with Anna. 

A couple more hours rolled by and they were done practicing for the musical. Elsa busied herself with a couple articles and manuals on how to operate the standard sound and lighting board for when she would have to go over it with the stage manager tomorrow to be considered. Kristoff was due to go home and Elsa reminded her sister that they have to get dinner. Kristoff was about to leave but Elsa caught part of their goodbye.  


"I hope we get the lead roles. It'd be so much easier to do scenes with you." Anna said gleefully.  


"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being anyone else's love interest."  _ It's just a musical. It wouldn't make them a couple or anything. Chill out,  _ Elsa thought as she frowned slightly.  


Kristoff gave Anna a tentative hug before leaving. Elsa made sure he was gone before joining Anna in the living room.  


"So.."

"Hmm?" Anna wasn't paying much attention as she scrolled through local food deliveries.  


As a sister she just wanted to know, but the stronger part of her knew not asking would play tricks on her heart. "Are you er- do you have some feelings for Kristoff?" Elsa asked offhandedly pretending the question itself didn't bother her.  


Anna was taken aback at the question no less. She paused for a moment and stared at the older blonde, making Elsa feel quite ridiculous in the process for asking before bursting out laughing. Elsa chuckled nervously and observed the girl who was now crying and wheezing on the floor. Anna slowly managed to calm down and wiped her tears. 

"Of course not! What gave you that idea, we've been just friends since middle school. There is no way I'm revisiting that awkward chapter of my life. Come on Elsa I thought you knew me better than that."

"Yeah I don't know what I was talking about."

"Why, do you like him or something?" Anna raised a coy eyebrow.  


"No way!" It was Elsa's turn to laugh hysterically and Anna joined her. 

"Okay okay, but for real why did you ask?"

_ Should I spill Kristoff's obvious secret? I mean, it's not like Anna wouldn't figure it out anyways. And she doesn't reciprocate his feelings.  _ "I think he might have a crush on you?" Elsa shrugged.  


"I know. Everyone has told me except him, but I keep trying to make it clear that I'm not going down that path with him." Elsa's eyebrows raised in surprise that her sister already knew.  _ But of course she would, he really isn't subtle.  
_

"So are you going to tell him that?" Elsa asked hoping the answer was yes.  


Anna worried her lip before answering. "And break my best friends heart? I'm sure he would move on but I'd rather not risk him being embarrassed and stop hanging out with me."

"Right, that makes sense." 

They ordered a pizza and settled in for the night, relaxing before the school day ahead of them. Truthfully, Elsa loved school and excelled in various aspects of it. Ever since she moved to Arendelle she's had to go to school with relatively the same classmates, who she got to know somewhat well. It was refreshing to keep up relationships that she didn't worry were going to have to end once she inevitably moved again.  


Anna on the other hand, enjoyed every part of school that didn't involve necessarily being  _ in _ school. Sports, extra curriculars in general, friends, parties etc. The fun always started when the last bell rang. Freedom from the boring academic part allowed her to be more social and enjoy herself. Anyone would think that the two sisters couldn't have been more different from each other in that regard. But yet their differences made their inseparability that much more noticeable and palpable. A true example of yin and yang.  


That is why where Anna was lacking, Elsa made up for it perfectly and vice versa. Neither of them had to feel any shame about not being apart of each other's worlds when they introduced them to each other so perfectly. Anna easily emersed the older sibling into parts of her life and in return Elsa grounded Anna to the more boring but sometimes important and useful parts of what school was traditionally for.  


With this seemingly perfect balance also came consequences, because the two were also very aware of it. One could even say Elsa had gotten too aware of it recently..  _ She really does have to be perfect, doesn't she. _

The Monday after brought a pleasant business to the Andersen household. Each person had some place to be for the majority of the day and it meant a lot for the two sisters.  


Anna's audition would be held immediately after school while Elsa met with the video and technology teacher during her free period to discuss if she could learn how to operate the boards in time for the musical's production. He explained how she would need to be trained by last year's tech manager for the musical, but otherwise gave her the job. Elsa had a feeling in her stomach that both she and Anna would be in it. So of course after school she went to greet her sibling and wish her luck before the auditions started. She grabbed a chocolate bar on her way before stopping in the auditorium.  _ I'm sure a bite of this will definitely boost her spirits if she is nervous.  
_

There she was met with an abundance of people eager to offer their talents to their schools show. Plenty of Anna's friends were also interested and there to support her as well. Elsa suspected that some of them also came to observe their competition, as from what she could tell many of them wanted the leading roles including Anna.  


Anna was surrounded by Rapunzel, a good friend of hers, a pale faced raven haired girl she could only assume was Snow, (Anna said the only thing that rivaled Elsa's hair was Snow's complexion), and- Eugene?  _ Since when was he involved in extracurriculars?  _ Elsa squinted in disbelief at the sight of her friend who often liked to pretend to be a 'lone wolf' of sorts. She and him had a lot in common, what with losing their family at an early age and starting anew with strangers in an impossibly cruel world. They didn't hang out much outside of school, but aside from Anna and her mother, Elsa would have to say Eugene knew her best, or at least where she was coming from.  


She walked over to the small group and overheard their conversation as she grew closer.

Elsa was silent as she didn't want to interrupt their conversation but nodded towards them in greeting and smiled in a 'hey' fashion.  


"-I'm sure you will, since Ms.LaBouff is looking for people who have already been in one of her musicals." Anna visibly reassured the raven haired friend of hers and noticed Elsa's arrival. She smiled and looked a bit relieved at her presence and even more thrilled when she saw the small gift her sister had brought her. "For me?" Her eyes were hopeful as she bounced on her toes.  


"Yeah, all for you." Elsa smiled as she handed over the candy bar, and watched as her sibling tore it open and ripped off a chunk before popping it into her mouth.  


Anna hummed as the chocolate hit her tongue. It was like a cure all for the girl. "Mmm, yeah. Muuuuch better. Thank you so much Elsa, this really helps." Anna gave her sister a wide grin and leaned her head against her shoulder as she finished the treat.  


"No problem. When is your turn?" Elsa asked, looking down at the girl who was now on her side.  


"Whenever the girl who is going now is done. They are doing speaking right now but I'm the first one for both singing and speaking." Anna looked down at the script she was holding and read over the part she had memorized, hoping to impress the director enough that she would give her a substantial role. "I don't know if I'm ready though." Anna chewed on her bottom lip and Elsa instantly recognized the nervous tick.  


"You're going to be great. I heard you rehearsing with Kristoff, you sound like you know what you're doing. Just go up there, do what you practiced and relax." 

"No that's not it. Anyone can memorize a script and spit the words out, but it's a musical. You have to be really good at singing too."

"Yeah, and? You have a lovely voice, they'll see that combined with your acting and pick you for the lead probably. No worries." Elsa patted the girl's head as she still rested on her shoulder. She sighed and a resolve formed in Anna's eyes.  


"You're right. Nothing new, I've got this-"

"Anna Andersen. You're up!" They heard Ms.LaBouff about from somewhere near the stage. 

Anna's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath but maintained her resolve. Elsa watched her strut her way on stage and introduce herself to the director. Elsa could see a little nervousness in the girl's hand gestures as she spoke her lines. She couldn't really hear what she was saying but she looked good saying it. After a couple minutes Anna ended her scene. The director turned around in her chair and shouted to everyone in the audience area. 

"Quiet down now, I need to be able to hear these parts of the auditions clearly!" Everyone went silent immediately. Elsa could tell this made Anna more self conscious as all eyes and ears were now on her. Ms.LaBouff turned back to Anna and waved for her to begin.  


If you had asked Elsa her opinion of the girl's singing in another timeline in which they hadn't met, she would say she has the voice of an angel. Of course, Anna started off shaky but once she found her inner strength she belted out her beautiful voice, and in that moment Elsa knew she was a goner. She looked at the girl in awe. She'd heard her sing for fun before, in the car, shower, or randomly while on her phone or watching a movie. But this was entirely different. She commanded the room with her sound alone, and everyone was entranced by it. Especially the director.  


When she was done, a resounding applause came before the director gathered herself and stopped them. Anna blushed and thanked the director before hopping off the stage.  


"No applause at auditions. Next up is… Rapunzel Fitzgerald."

Rapunzel left the group and began her part of the auditions while everyone else talked to Anna. They all wanted to ask her how she had just done  _ that _ but she was whisked away by her older sister. Elsa grabbed the younger girl's bag and exited the auditorium and as soon as the doors closed gently behind them Elsa enveloped Anna into a hug, lifting her off the ground a bit before pulling back.  


"I told you! Amazing as always, Anna." Elsa gleamed down at her sibling and stared as the squealed from the adrenaline she must've been feeling still. She wanted to give her more than just a celebratory hug but this would have to do for now.  


"Thank you! Once I got up there I realized that if you believed all of those things, they have to be true to some degree. You never lie to me." Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim neck and squeezed her in gratitude. She didn't pull away right away and Elsa held her there as she spoke.  


"Exactly. Why would I? And now I bet the first name on the cast list is going to be yours." Anna breathed deeply into her sister's chest as she started to calm down from her high. 

"Don't jinx it Elsie." Anna crossed her fingers that were laced around her sibling's neck. An abrupt squeak of the auditorium doors ruined their little moment. Kristoff came rounding the corner and jogged up to the two, but ignored Elsa's presence. Elsa cleared her throat at the rudeness of Kristoff's behavior. 

"Ahem," Elsa purposefully glared at Kristoff before leaning against the wall. 

"Oh, sorry, can I borrow Anna for a minute?" Kristoff asked.  


"I guess so, if she wants." Elsa raised an eyebrow at her younger sister who just shrugged back.  _ What would he have done if I said no? _

"Thanks." Kristoff led Anna further down the hallway until the passed the next corner. They were talking for a long time before Anna was walking back over to Elsa, with Kristoff trying to catch up to her. She looked frustrated and upset, trying desperately to get away from him. Elsa glared at him again and he stopped trying to get Anna's attention again. 

"What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa leveled her eyes with Anna, trying to get a sense of what happened while she was over there.  


"I'll tell you later. You got stage crew or tech manager?"

"Yeah, tech. I'll be trained after school for a while." Elsa led them out of the building and in the direction of their house. "Seriously, what was he chasing you for?"

Anna huffed and gripped her bag strap tightly. "First he asked if I was seeing anyone. Then when I said no, he confessed."

"His feelings?" Elsa's face merged into a surprised yet also disbelieving face.  


"Yeah, totally unexpected. I didn't know what to say right away and I guess my lack of an answer gave him the okay to kiss me."

"He  _ kissed _ you?!" Elsa shouted and the younger girl jumped, being a little startled by the passionate reaction. Elsa pat her arm in apology before resuming her outrage. "I have half a mind to tear him a new one right now. How dare he-"

"It's alright. Just everything was unexpected. Please don't do anything, he'd probably be able to crush you if he wanted to."  _ We'll see about that,  _ Elsa thought devilishly.  


"He kissed you and I'm pretty sure in no way was that alright." Elsa stated flatly.  


"Yeah, but I've kissed him before. It's not a big deal. And there is a kiss scene in the musical. I don't know who will be involved but that could potentially happen." Elsa's felt her heart tremble at the thought of witnessing someone else kiss her sister, the one she cared for so much and yet only other people would be given the opportunity to use or mistreat her. Sure, it was for a musical. But what Kristoff had done had born a new kind of resentment in her heart for him. Elsa's internal thoughts distracted her from the redhead but she focused again on Her sister's issue. "Now it's just going to be awkward all the time. He was supposed to  _ just  _ be my guy best friend.."

"Maybe it's for the best. You knew how he felt. If he couldn't see your disinterest perhaps you are better off as friends or just classmates."

"I know, but we've been close friends for so long. I was hoping he would give up or lose interest one day. It would be terrible if I just didn't talk to him at all."

"You should talk to Kristoff when he isn't power driven by his emotions. That will help you sort things out about him, and maybe he'll realize your friendship is more important." Elsa wanted to make the girl feel better and mostly hoped that eventually Kristoff would come around and see that they can only be friends. She knew how important friendships were to Anna, and there was no way she would ever want to encourage that being taken away from her. A large part of Elsa felt pity for Kristoff. _If it were me in Kristoff's place who bared_ _my heart on my sleeve only to be shot down and ruin the friendship, I'd want to sort things out too_. _It'd be even worse if I did because that definitely wouldn't work out..  
_

"I hope so." They walked the rest of the way home quietly, trying to make sense of Anna's predicament.

  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler. It contains slightly NSFW, unmarked because it's really not bad I promise. There's only mention of genitalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, I'm sorry for not saying anything. I'm almost finished with chapter seven as well. All mistakes are my own (unbeta-ed).

"So how did it go? Should I be looking to buy tickets any time soon?" Iduna asked her kids as they walked through the door.

Elsa wanted to say 'good' and move on with it but a sour taste resided in her mouth and she felt the urge to also include the details on what happened after all of the good audition news (hopefully good, that wasn't for sure but there was no mistaking Anna's performance). She remained quiet and let Anna explain it since she'd be in the show and not behind it somewhere or in the box operating the electrical and audio aspects of the musical.

"It went well, but there is still a chance I'll be background character number 5 or something," Anna mumbled as she set her bag down and threw herself on the couch. 

Elsa was truly perplexed by her sister’s nonchalant recap of the audition. She surely knew that no one could’ve possibly done better. Everyone adored her.

"I'm sure whatever parts you get you'll make the most of them anyways." Iduna smiled politely and reassured Anna. It was a sweet thing to do considering she doesn't know how well Anna did. Iduna's smile faltered however and she rubbed her hands together and beckoned Elsa to sit with her and Anna in the living room as well. She looked nervous and awkward, a stark contrast from her usual bright and confident motherly attitude. 

"I'll just cut to the chase. Your father has been in contact with me for the past couple of days. He has joined a group for alcoholics and I've spoken to his sponsor. He seems to be trying to move away from his previous attempts at hurting us. I told him I couldn't promise anything, but he started to bring up the mortgage and see you guys. He wants to start visitations in a month if he does well in his group."

Both girl's mouths went agape. Anna was the first to announce her hesitation. "That's ridiculous. A month and he thinks all will be okay? Does he not remember what he did at Oaken's?"

"No way. Even if he'll be sober I can't listen to his empty promises and wishes. He has to understand how what he says doesn't mean anything after he keeps making the same mistakes?" Elsa’s fury and Anna’s hesitation were not unnoticed by their mother. 

Iduna nodded in understanding. "I don't want him anywhere near us either right now. But I want to avoid any legal trouble so none of our hands have to be forced. It is better to handle this at home than in court."

Anna sighed in frustration. "Would you be there? And for how long, how often?"

"At most an hour, maybe every week? We haven't worked out the details but of course, I would be there just to make sure he doesn't say or do anything to hurt you. I don't think he would, at least not drunk."

Elsa breathed heavily through her nose. Her mother must be mistaken. He was wild, even in public, and inebriated. She hoped that his anger and aggression would only go as far as shouting, but she wouldn’t bet Anna’s safety on it. “Tell him he can see me for a while after he attends more meetings. But not Anna.” Iduna and Anna’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Why would you suggest that dear?” Iduna asked carefully.

“You saw how he was with Anna at the restaurant mom. I think I should go first, and then once we confirm his behavior is getting better Anna can come with me.” Elsa looked between her mother and sister and showed her resolve. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“You don’t have to do that for me, Elsa, I know he affects you too when he is angry,” Anna spoke softly.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Mom will be there too.” Elsa reassured her successfully and it seemed like they all agreed with her suggestion, one way or another.

“I’ll let him know that we decided you’ll go without Anna.” Iduna rose and padded her way to her office to call Agnar.

Once Iduna left the room, a slight tension grew between the sisters. Elsa could sense the discomfort coming from Anna and went to grab her hand. The younger girl did not pull away but she didn’t speak. Knowing that she would probably have to break the silence first, Elsa spoke.

“Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Elsa asked while tracing her thumb over Anna’s knuckles. 

“I don’t like that you keep putting yourself in harm’s way for me. You’re older, but you don’t have to sacrifice your happiness for me.” Anna still spoke softly but Elsa could tell she was being scolded.

“I’m always going to do my best to protect you, that makes me happy. If I didn’t and you got hurt… I don’t know. I’d feel guilty forever. You’re my sister.” Elsa explained.

“Okay, so why can’t I protect you? It should go both ways if we’re sisters..” Anna reasoned.

“And it does. Ever since you met me you’ve been protecting me just as well. I used to be made fun of every time I switched schools once people found out I was a foster kid. Then I came here, and you were automatically different from everyone. You defended me even though you barely knew me.” It was hard for Elsa to remember every time the other children made fun of her, for something that was completely out of her control. Anna’s actions however always made her smile, and that lessened the pain from the memories.

“What about right now? How am I supposed to make sure you don’t get hurt when you voluntarily set up the opportunity to do so.” Anna sniffled slightly before removing her hand from Elsa’s. “I feel like I don’t know him anymore. I can’t tell if once you get there you and mom will just be in some sort of trap.”

“We’re going to do everything possible to make sure he doesn’t do anything rash. I know it’ll be scary, wondering what’s happening. But we’ll come back just fine. I wouldn’t go if I thought I was in very serious danger, and mom wouldn’t allow it anyway. This is just to make sure he can’t test your vulnerability.”

“Okay. I trust your judgment.” Anna wiped at her face, brushing at a tear that streamed down her face. Elsa wanted to wipe it away for her and kiss away the stain on her cheek, but for some reason, she felt she shouldn’t because of Iduna in the next room. An odd sensation washed over her, which she could only describe as guilt. Why am I being so weird? I did nothing wrong, at least not yet. Before she could think more about it, Iduna came back from her office.

“I just got off the phone with your father. He’s pretty upset that he won’t be seeing the both of you as soon as possible, but I managed to get him to agree to the first few visits being one on one.”

“Okay good.” Elsa clenched her jaw as she thought about what those visits might be like, feeling the anxiety of the situation she put herself into. She felt no regret, although it didn’t have to mean she felt no hesitation at the thought of speaking with their father.

Iduna returned to her office, claiming she had a bit of paperwork that needed to be filled out soon. Elsa rose from the sofa and started heading to her room. She heard Anna get up to follow her, which wasn’t unusual. After school, they fell into a routine in working in each other’s room or at the kitchen table. Elsa knew she should start reading the manual on the soundboard for the musical and planned to do so as she laid in bed. When Anna grabbed her notebook and started doodling next to her she thought nothing of it. Sooner rather than later the redhead lied on her stomach next to her and placed herself flush against her side. A warm tingling sensation bubbled up in her chest and the air caught in her throat. This wasn’t a new feeling or an odd occurrence at all. They did this sort of thing often. She felt overly warm and the younger girl’s body heat that contributed to her own was not helping. The sight of her bottom in the corner of her eye was also very distracting, and she found herself moving away slightly to gain some semblance of control. She figured the manual could wait and sat up. 

“What is it?” Anna asked, not looking up from the sketch she was working on.

“Just felt hot for a second.” Elsa got up and went to her closet to grab a short sleeve shirt from her closet. She thought for a moment if she should go change in the bathroom, and decided not to since they more often changed into their pajamas in the same room. Within a few moments, she dawned a more breathable black tee and turned the fan on that sat in the window.

“Oh okay. Can you get back into position then?” Anna asked, still not looking up from her drawing.

“What position?”

“Laying down, I’m sketching you silly,” Anna giggled and patted the space that Elsa previously occupied. Elsa paused, before scurrying back into her spot on the bed.

“This okay?” Elsa asked, not wanting to mess up the girl’s picture.

“Yeah, don’t think too hard about it. Go on your phone or read a book like you usually do. Act like you don’t know I am drawing you.” Elsa picked up her manual again and tried to focus and not think about how Anna was likely looking at her every once in a while, studying her features. Eventually, she got through a good chunk of it, having a basic understanding of what headings the buttons on the soundboard in the control room would have, and some of their meanings. Still, she would need the help of the previous tech manager to train her and see the board in question to work her way around it. After a while, Anna sat up and stared at Elsa, with a smile printed on her face. When the girl didn’t notice, she tried to move in her line of view and sighed when she waved her hand and got no response. In the last attempt, she tapped the legs of her sister to move them. When Elsa was too wrapped up in the next section of her reading, Anna moved to sit on them.

This caught Elsa completely off guard. She suddenly had a very pleasant, very real image of Anna above her, sitting in her lap. She felt a stir in her pants and sucked in a breath, trying to will her blood circulation to not go there. Elsa cleared her throat once she was mostly confident that her voice wouldn’t give herself away as soon as she spoke. “Is there a reason you just happen to be sitting on me right now?”

“Yes! I was trying to get your attention.”

“You could’ve just said so.”

“Yeah, but it’s fun to mess with you.” Anna poked Elsa’s stomach and she felt Elsa flex in return. Her finger was met with a hard muscle instead of soft flesh which she did not expect. “Geez do you do crunches every day when I fall asleep?”

“Yes, Anna. I wake up at sunrise every day just to ensure my core stays tight.” Elsa replied flatly.

“I know you are being sarcastic, but that sounds like something you would do,” Anna chuckled and Elsa tickled her for saying such a thing, which caused the girl to laugh more. She shouldn’t have done that, as the girl’s squirming only made her realize what was growing every second that the redhead sat on top of her. “Okay! Okay. Just saying, you have abs and I’m jealous.”

“No need to be. I do exercise Anna, or have you forgotten since the last time I offered that you could join me.”

“Hey, I exercise! That walk to and from school is at least a full day’s work out. Not to mention all the effort of beating you in Wii Sports.”

“You cheat and you know it.” Elsa raised her eyebrows at Anna, knowing full well she used the console’s poor censoring to her advantage.

“You’re not very good at ONE thing Elsa. Let me have this.” Anna whined.

“Fine. Why did you want my attention so badly anyway?” Elsa was starting to grow comfortable with the presence of Anna on her lap. She discreetly put down the manual over her zipper in an attempt to hide any visible bulge. Hopefully, if she calmed down enough there wouldn’t be a need to have a repeat of the shower incident again.

“Oh, right. I finished the sketch.” Anna grabbed the notebook she drew in and presented it to Elsa. “Do you like it?” Anna asked, nervous. She had let Elsa see most of her drawings, but usually not the ones of Elsa herself unless she spent hours pouring over every detail. In Anna’s perspective, Elsa was perfect and trying to capture perfection was very, very difficult.

“It’s beautiful Anna. You always make me look ten times better on paper.” The image was of Elsa, laying in bed, a focused expression in her eyes. Her bangs were long enough to tuck behind her ear and her hair cascaded over her shoulder. Her eyebrow crinkled slightly, which was what she did whenever she thought about something with her full attention. Her lips were slightly parted, likely because she was reading to herself. The sun from behind the window’s blinds crept in at the side of her face, illuminating the side further from Anna, but casting a shadow on the one closest to her. She looked at peace, and every detail that Anna could point out was outlined in that paper. Erase marks shadowed some areas of the drawing, but overall it was beautiful.

“That’s what I see, I try to capture you the best I can. I didn’t change anything about you, except the fact that the drawing is only in pencil which doesn’t do you any justice,” Anna said sincerely. Elsa searched Anna’s eyes to see if she could find any doubt in Anna’s statement but found none. The fact that she didn’t only made her feel for the girl more, and the urge to kiss Anna overwhelmed her. 

Elsa had no words and pulled the girl into an embrace, figuring that was a better choice of action. After a moment she whispered her gratitude for the sketch. They pulled away but neither of them made any move to separate themselves from their position. Elsa desperately wished she were anyone else at the time. Someone who could maybe do something about Anna being on top of her. Unfortunately, she was stuck with her reality. Her erection was not going to go away like this. If anything it was making it worse. It would only be a matter of time before Anna noticed and rushed off of her. Once she finally thought she had the willpower to move the strawberry blonde away, Anna scooched closer in her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. The manual pushed up between them but Anna did not seem to care. A deep sense of panic came over Elsa. I have to do something, say something to stop this. No doubt she must feel me right now.

Anna inhaled sharply when her center hit the bump in her jeans. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn’t move. No no no no oh god no I’m sorry! Her mind screamed at her to apologize, yet all she could do was open her mouth and close it like a fish trying to breathe.

“Elsa?” Anna asked shakily.

Once the silence was broken Elsa finally regained her motor functions.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Anna, I can’t-” Elsa scrambled out from underneath Anna and ran to the bathroom. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the read! I have an idea for the next few chapters, but I'm basically letting my creativity fly while writing within the given work summary. :) It's good to be back!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elsa :(

She locked the door and immediately knelt in front of the toilet. In a matter of seconds, the contents of her stomach emptied into the porcelain bowl. Once she was done retching she washed her mouth out vigorously. Hot, fresh tears spilled from her eyes and a silent cry worked its way up from her throat. She sat on the cold floor as she thought about everything the redhead must be thinking. She probably thinks you’ve been so weird and overly affectionate cause you want to have sex with her, you freak. What was going to happen to her? What would Iduna think if her adopted daughter assaulted her biological daughter with her penis?

She couldn’t wallow in her misery and embarrassment for long because a knock rang out against the door, and a meek voice followed it.

“Elsa, it’s okay. I understand it’s not your fault. I don’t know what it’s like to have a, you know.. But I know that they come up when you don’t want them a lot and I’m sorry I put you in an awkward place where you had to be exposed like that.”

Why is she apologizing? Did she not understand it wasn’t some random boner, and that I could’ve stopped her from feeling it regardless?

“Please go away, Anna.” Elsa didn’t know if she could talk, or if she should at all. Her throat was raw, and anything she might say would surely damn her even more if she wasn’t already in the thick of it.

“I’m not leaving till you open this door and talk to me, Elsa. I won’t let you beat yourself up about what happened in there. I love you, we’ve always been able to talk things through. Don’t shut me out.” Anna pleaded with the 17-year-old. Her voice was desperate to help. If Elsa hadn’t been so traumatized at her actions, maybe she could see that things weren’t that bad. Never one to refuse Anna, she clicked the lock open but didn’t open the door or move from her spot on the floor.

Anna slowly opened it and locked it once again. Elsa didn’t stand up or look at her from where she was sitting, so Anna dropped to her knees in front of her and held her head up slightly. Even making their eyes level, Elsa didn’t make eye contact. When Anna kept trying to get her to meet her eyes she shook her hand off and closed them.

“Elsa, please, look at me. I want you to know I’m not upset with you, okay?” Anna stroked the side of her face and whispered softly.

“Why?” Elsa mumbled.

“Because I know you, Elsa. You wouldn’t intentionally do anything to hurt me.” Anna said.

Elsa didn’t respond. She appreciated that the girl was being so understanding, given the circumstances. Her guilt still ate at her, and a large part of her brain reminded her that Anna thinks it was just an accident. She doesn’t know you think about her like that.

“I love you, nothing you could say or do is going to change that. And I’m sure you’re probably freaking out in your brain about it, but I won’t tell mom.” I don’t deserve her. She ends up sitting on me while I’m hard, and yet she’s trying to make me feel better.

“Thanks,” was all Elsa could manage to say.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on inside your head? I swear I won’t get upset or anything. I’m not bothered. It was a surprise, you know, the kind of thing you don’t expect. But I knew at some point something like this was bound to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Elsa finally met her eyes and Anna smiled, glad to see she was coming back to her.

“We talked about it before, now we’re closer than most. I sleep in your room all the time, we change in front of each other a lot. I know you obviously had a penis and like, it probably works, so I figured at some point I’d see it. The fact that we haven’t had this discussion yet is probably by luck since I hear boys wake up with erections all the time.”

“Okay, but you did a little more than see it.”

“Yeah, I did. Maybe I should’ve thought about the pressure you would’ve been under if I sat on you like that, so I’m sorry. You’re not weird, not disgusting, or whatever. You simply had a natural reaction to what I was doing.”

“It’s unbelievable how reasonable you can be in the most bizarre situations, in contrast to how you are at any other time.” Elsa murmured but at that point, she had stopped crying, so Anna took that as a good sign.

“Har har, I know you are avoiding talking about what’s really on your mind. Can we get off of the bathroom floor and move this somewhere else?” Anna gave a knowing smirk to Elsa and the elder swallowed in defeat, before nodding.

Anna led them to her room and flopped down on her bed. She patted behind her where she wanted Elsa to sit. When the girl approached her she motioned for her to turn around and Elsa paused, before complying.

“Why am I facing the wall right now?”

“It’ll be easier for you to say whatever it is I know you’re not telling me if you aren’t looking at me.” Anna pressed her back to Elsa’s and felt her sigh in response.

“I feel we’d both be better off if you didn’t know what I was thinking all the time.”

“Impossible. Elsa, I promise you nothing will change okay? I won’t interrupt until you’re done.”

Elsa breathed in and out a few times collecting her thoughts, thinking of how to phrase what she was thinking in the least disturbing way as possible. After a few minutes, she decided that there wasn’t a way to go about this without giving up her secret. Elsa cleared her throat and took a last deep breath before starting. 

“About a month after I was adopted I decided that I was going to protect you. I made it my new goal. I never had a sibling that I needed to look after and then all of a sudden, you were there and I couldn’t bear the sight of seeing you get hurt. And I try to protect you from everything imaginable. Whether it be boys, Dad, teachers, students. I thought I was doing a good job until earlier this year. You were always the funny, cute redhead whose hijinx got me into trouble and it never bothered me or affected me.” Elsa could feel herself smiling, thinking about her sister. The happiness she felt melted into nerves as she continued.

“Now, you haven’t changed, but the way I see you is so different. These feelings I didn’t ask for started popping up at the surface, and at first, I ignored them thinking it was just the result of getting so comfortable with you all this time. I didn’t think about what it could mean when I get a warm feeling in my stomach from having you pressed against me during a movie night, or getting flustered when you compliment me. I surely didn’t expect to be jealous when I see you with Kristoff.”

“I didn’t know I was falling in love with you but I was, and I am. I know it’s wrong. I need to get it under control, I don’t want anything to change between us because I suddenly have these feelings. We’re family and I can only imagine what you must be thinking but you have to know that.” Elsa finished and silence engulfed them, pulling a tight tension around them. The presence of Anna’s back was imprinted into Elsa’s skin and memory, and she felt like she was on fire. She would remember this moment forever and all she could hope was that her family was still the same after. A slight shaking could be felt coming from Anna and Elsa wondered if she made the girl cry. Dread washed over Elsa yet again and she waited for what felt like days for Anna to respond.

After another minute of silence, Anna spoke. “Are you finished, Elsa?” Anna spoke softly. Elsa could tell that yes, she had indeed been crying. Elsa shut her eyes tightly before nodding and then answered yes noting that the girl couldn’t see her.

“Thank you, for being honest with me,” Anna began. “I must’ve made this so hard for you. My nature is to cling, and I didn’t realize that could contribute to your inner suffering.” Anna sighed into the open air, and part of the tension had subsided. Elsa felt very rigid though as this conversation could go either way.

“I have to be completely honest, I don’t know if I share the same feelings, Elsa. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think you have anything to be ashamed about. You’re my sister, yes. But not by blood. It would be different from any other relationship I could ever have with someone. I’ll need some time to think about it. You are very sweet and very attractive. I love you more than anything in the world if I’m honest. But I never considered that there could ever be something between us.” Anna spoke very calmly, which soothed the nerves that prickled Elsa’s skin and made her fidget against Anna’s back. The tension melted away and a mixture of hope and understanding settled in her chest. Anna could feel the same way. She allowed herself to think, before also making the notion that she could just be saying these things to not hurt the girl’s feelings.

“Anna, you don’t need to pretend-” 

“Let me finish. I don’t want to change anything at all if it means we’re going to be awkward or distant, because I need you like how I’ve always needed you. Give me a few days to just, really think about what this could mean. I don’t want to give you false hope or shut you down completely, okay? You can answer that.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. I sprung all of this on you, and I’ve had a while to think about it. You should get the same time to do so.” 

“Thank you. Can I ask you a few more questions? Just out of curiosity?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, anything.” Elsa braced herself to spill even more secrets than she probably thought she would keep to herself forever.

“Are you gay?” Elsa chuckled sheepishly at her bluntness. Truth is, she didn’t even know. Her mind had been consumed with Anna for so long she wasn’t sure if she had a preference other than her. But considering it was Anna, and Anna is undoubtedly female, she figured she must be at least a little bit.

“I don’t know actually. I think I’ve only really had romantic feelings for you. You’re a girl though so I’d say yeah, definitely not straight.”

“Interesting. I guess I can kinda see it now.”

“See what?”

“Your attitude, protective nature. Masculine style. I think it leans more into the lesbian culture, but that might be just a stereotype.”

“I’ll take your word for it, I don’t pay attention to those kinds of things.”

“And oblivious. That too.” Anna pointed out and Elsa felt her laugh vibrate through her ribcage.

“Okay, so I’m a little gay. Anything else?”

“Let’s say if we were to decide that dating was on the table, would you want to be open about it?”  
“That’s up to you. I’d be terrified of mom finding out, but otherwise, I think I’d be able to take any flack from anyone else. What about you?” Elsa was surprised at the question but it seemed that Anna wanted to look at this from all perspectives.

“Wait, why would you be scared of mom?”

“Well I’m adopted and I guess I just don’t want her to treat me like any less than what she has been already.”

“She would never do that. You’re her favorite.”

“No way. I think she likes to make you think that so you don’t start trying to get your way all the time. But you do anyway, so I don’t know.”

“Have you heard her talk about you? “‘Elsa is top of her class, Elsa is such a good sister to Anna, Elsa always follows the rules.’” She can’t shut up about you sometimes. It’s hard to compete. But I stopped trying which makes life a lot easier.”

“Alright, I didn’t know that. But dad would let you get away with murder if he was sober.”

“True.” Anna didn’t say much more, most likely thinking about their father.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Right. I definitely wouldn’t want to hide it. Though something tells me it wouldn’t be any different really from how we already are, I don’t feel weird about holding your hand in public at all or hugging you for any length of time. It never crossed my mind that people could take that differently. And I’d probably tell mom eventually if she hadn’t figured it out after a while.”

“Yeah, you’d have to tell her. Is that all your questions… or?” Elsa breathed out.

“How often would you say you think about engaging in, let’s call it, sexual or romantic activities with me?” Anna asked.

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that.” Elsa shifted away slightly.

“It’s not necessarily the easiest thing to ask either.”

“It’s not as often as you think. I’m not controlled by my urges. It’s only a mild occurrence. Why do you even want to know?” Elsa blushed and was grateful Anna couldn’t see her face.

“I’m curious. If you asked me like any other time than right now who would be more likely to have feelings for the other I’d say me. Yet here we are. So I’m just wondering since this is a reality we live in now, how oblivious I’ve been.”

“Well, I’m not lusting after you constantly or fantasizing about a relationship with you. I just admire you in a way that sometimes manifests in my more basic desires.”

“You made that sound kind of sweet, aww.” Anna cooed, being flattered by Elsa wasn’t new but this was different.

“I try,” Elsa said dryly. Afterward, Anna stood up and walked around Elsa to face her.

“Was that so bad?” Anna asked sweetly.

“It was very scary, but no, I think I might feel a little bit better about all of this now.”

“Good! That was the whole point. Now stop being all shy of me and pick a movie. I’m not doing my homework right now and I’m not letting you either.” Anna grabbed the remote and scrolled through Netflix. Once they settled on Incredibles 2, they maneuvered themselves under the blanket. They didn’t touch during the first half of the movie. But each shift they made somehow brought them closer until Anna got tired of the elder girl’s awkwardness and moved her arm around her shoulders.

“I know you wanted to,” Anna spoke into Elsa’s ear. “As I said, nothing has to change.”

“You know a lot of things now,” Elsa whispered back, but squeezed her sister firmly and traced patterns on her arm like she usually did whenever they cuddled. Time flew by as they played another movie, deciding to ease back into their normal. When Iduna knocked and told them dinner would be ready soon they paused the current film they were watching and gathered themselves silently.

Dinner consisted of a spread of shrimp tacos topped with mango salsa and brown rice, a favorite of the girls’ and an easy meal to make for Iduna. They gave their thanks to their mother and everyone dug in, eating in mostly silence because everyone was enjoying their food.

After everyone was done eating, Iduna collected their dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Before the sisters went back to their rooms, she stopped them.

“Hey. Are you guys okay? I thought I heard some weird sounds from the bathroom earlier. I was on call so I couldn’t check up on you.”

“We’re fine. I just felt a bit sick, and Anna helped me out.” Elsa admitted.

“Oh no honey, you should have told me. Do you think you’ll need medicine or an appointment with the doctor?” Iduna was concerned and she looked guilty for not asking about it sooner.

“No, I’m fine now, thanks.” Elsa tried to calm her mother.

“Okay but if anything changes you have to tell me alright?”

“Yeah of course mom.” Elsa smiled and went back to her room. She turned off the fan that she left on and sifted through her backpack, trying to at least get something done that evening. Anna knocked on the door before entering and stood in its frame.

“Did you not want to finish the movie?” Anna asked.

“Maybe later. I think I need to do some work right now.” Elsa answered. Anna nodded in understanding and glanced at her warily.

“So you’ll let me know when you’re done?” Anna asked.

“Yeah,” Elsa said, already starting to do some of the calculus homework she nearly finished in class.

“Okay…” Anna turned to leave but stopped before closing the door. “I love you,” Anna mentioned.

“I love you too Anna. I promise I’m not trying to push you away.” Elsa answered back. Anna left and let the door click shut. Perhaps she just wants to be alone, Anna thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no knives are going to be thrown at me for this, it's not too bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It was going to be a one shot then of course I got ideas. So look out to see this crop up again.


End file.
